


Jake X Reader 15 minutes in Heaven

by YukiYaoiLove3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYaoiLove3/pseuds/YukiYaoiLove3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invited to a strider party what could go wrong? Only that your long awaited crush was also invited~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake X Reader 15 minutes in Heaven

You smiled as you chatted with Roxy and Jane. It was 7:30 and you were at another Strider party. Dirk and Dave were like brothers to you so whenever they threw a party you were always there. Though for some reason they seemed very adamant that you attended this particular one. After about 20 minutes of the party, you knew exactly why. One Tall, adventure loving, Brit just so happened to walk through the door and you felt your heart jump. Jake English, with his bright green(?) eyes and wavy light brown hair, had shown up at the party. The most embarrassing part of the whole situation was the fact that everyone knew you had a massive crush on him. Everyone except the Brit himself.  
You sighed at the fact that the Strider boys had managed to talk you into attending a party that your crush would be attending, too. You couldn’t help but give the eldest a glare and a face that told him just how unhappy you were with the situation. You knew yourself very well. There would be some point in time where you would trip over your own two feet and most likely spill your drink all over yourself. Or even worse, someone else. You pushed the thought aside and tried your best to stay away from your “secret” crush. If you could even call it secret anymore.  
The hands on a nearby clock let you know that an hour had passed since the gorgeous Brit had made his appearance and since your heart hadn’t been beating at its normal pace. You smiled to yourself though because you had managed to not make a fool out of yourself. But your smile quickly faded as you heard Dave holler to everyone to gather in the living room for some kind of game.   
You maneuvered your way into the living room and took a seat on the large 4 seater couch that was in the room. You waited, both patiently and nervously, for everyone else to migrate into the room so Dave could explain the rules.   
“K dudes,” Dave said, standing in the middle of the room where everyone could see him. “The name of the game is 15 minutes in heaven. Everyone will place an item into this box” he held up a small red box. “Then everyone will take turns pulling an item out of the box. Whoever’s item gets pulled, they got to go into the closet with you for fifteen minutes! Got it?”   
There were a few groans and a few happy giggles from other people but you didn’t particularly care. You looked around the room at all the people the Striders had invited to the party. There weren’t any bad looking people and you knew who most of them were. Your heart skipped a beat as your eyes flickered across his face; Jake’s face. There was always that possibility too. But you shook your head, having a feeling in your gut that it wasn’t going to happen.   
Luckily you weren’t the first one to go so you got to watch as a few other pairings went, some happy to be going. Thankfully, Eridan had been picked before it was your turn. You’d never tell anyone, but he freaked you out a bit. You reached into the box and pulled out a small dog-tag necklace with pistols engraved on the tags. Your cheeks flared bright red and you immediately turned in his direction. He looked calm as he got to his feet to claim the necklace you now squeezed in your hand.   
Jake English made his way towards you, bowed slightly and held out his hand for yours, “shall we love?”   
You were at a total loss for words as he led you into the closet, the room going dark as the door was closed behind you. The silence was intense as you tried to calm yourself down. Your heart was racing and your breath was short and quick. This was the guy you had been crushing on for the longest time. The hottest Brit there ever was. And here you were, standing in a closet. Alone. Just the two of you with no one else watching. You thought your heart could have exploded.  
You gasped softly as you felt a warm breath and a hot pair of lips against your ear. “Please pardon my forwardness but you are absolutely gorgeous and I simply can’t help myself”   
You held your breath as you felt those warm lips move from your ear to press against your own. Your knees wobbled as his hot lips pressed passionately against yours. You melted instantly and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him closer. You could feel him smirk as his tongue flicked across your lips, asking for permission to enter your mouth. You couldn’t stop yourself from happily allowing him access.  
His tongue shot into your mouth and you felt frozen in your tracks. The kiss was hot and passionate. His tongue teased yours and you felt a moan escape from the back of your throat. He smiled against your lips and playfully bit at your lower lip, tugging on it gently. Your moan was louder this time as your mouth was open and your lips were parted. He stared at your face for a moment before pressing his lips back to yours and sliding his tongue between your lips.  
You parted after a few moments, panting softly as you looked up at him even in the dark. “That was quite lovely ____. Thank you. I’ve actually liked you for quite a while now. So, I’m glad we were able to have this opportunity.”   
You smiled and sighed, pressing your head against his chest. “The feeling’s mutual Jake.” You were silent for a moment, listening to the beating of his heart. “I’ve been crushing on you since I met you.”   
He chuckled and kissed your head gently. “Well then, perhaps you would do me the lovely honor of going out on a date with me next Saturday?”   
He smiled as he tilted your flushed face to look up at him. Your eyes instantly fell to his lips and you couldn’t resist the urge to quickly plant a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’d love to Jake.”   
You spent the remaining 10 minutes listening to his adventure stories and sharing wonderful kisses. The door finally swung open to a very smug set of strider brothers. Jake helped you up and gave Dirk a fist-bump as he passed by before walking to the couch with you and letting you sit in his lap. Next week would be quite interesting.


End file.
